1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamps with press-seals. More particularly the invention is concerned with press-seals to be fitted in wedge type sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art wedge lamps have a relatively small press-seal thickness. The leads are also thin and are easily bent. The combination allows the lead wires to be bent back over the press-seal. The total thickness is not great and a wedge type sockets have been developed to receive these lamps with bent over lead wires. Larger lamps have a thicker press-seal dimension and have heavier wires. The lead wires are not easily bent over the press-seal, and even if they could be, the combined thickness is too large to be received in the existing wedge type sockets. As a result, brighter and more efficient tungsten halogen type lamps have not been used in standard wedge type sockets. There is then a need for a larger lamp or tungsten halogen lamp that can be fitted to existing wedge type sockets.